


Tsukkiyama souldmate AU

by SamaelBottom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, M/M, Misunderstandings, WIP, ideas, isnt a real fanfic just a idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaelBottom/pseuds/SamaelBottom
Summary: With all the posts I have seen from TsukkiYamatober, I wanted to participate but Im so busy, so, in the last one I saw from the Soulmates, and something occurred to me here.Then this is just a Idea.Is just misunderstandings for not speaking, hiding feelings, a bit of kurotsuki fanservice, and DRAMA!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 10





	Tsukkiyama souldmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> these are just ideas in case someone wants to write it, i'm trying but i'm not very good at it  
> Sorry my bad English, isn't my original language

The thing is this:

Where you have the mark as a constellation of the zodiac sign.

Tsukishima has his cute Scorpio mark visible, and Yamaguchi has his cute Libra mark, but his mark is confused with his freckles (let's take someone with freckles has freckles everywhere, his is on his shoulder with his freckles, you cant see it unless you look very carefully) so he (with his self-esteem) thinks he doesn't have a soulmate.

He is super in love with Tsukki, and doesn’t know what Tsukkishima's mark is, and Yamaguchi, believes that he will never have opportunities.

Here comes the drama.

Kuroo, Scorpio, appears with his Libra mark (according to google, Kenma is also Libra) and aaah, my God, so many misunderstandings. They start hanging out (as friends (?)) Kuroo is in a relationship (according to him) with Kenma, but Kenma has no idea, and he has never been interested in the soulmate business, so he does not care about it, (and he doesn’t know what happen) but Kuroo already has the wedding.

Tsukishima, he has never seen Yamaguchi's mark, and he refuses to believe that they aren’t soulmates, but at the same time he is embarrassed to ask Yamaguchi, because he is cool, and he cannot believe about soulmates, that isn’t cool (and he's afraid they're not soulmates) so he doesn't talk about it, but he's fixing everything for his life with Yama-kun.

So in their love problems, Tsukki and Kuroo, they become friends to talk about the subject and their lovers and that stuff, they spend time together, and everyone else, who knows their marks, well, they think they are soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a fanart if you want to see it in my twitter:  
>  @KorioSamael or intsgram: @sacoc_artcc


End file.
